Dragon souls
by heavenoverhell
Summary: The chosen undead saved by the the gods now serves as their hand. Will thedas survive his insanty or will it all go to hell? Rated M for language sexual themes and gore.
1. Chapter 1

"Well that was anti climatic." Cain said as he looked at what remained of Gwen which was, well ash. "Suppose to be the strongest of the great lords but that was pathetic." Said Cain as he approached the first flame. But in mid stride he stopped. "And why in the royal fuck am I talking to myself!"

Cain just shuck his head as he resumed too where he was heading. "Well at least I get to become a god now, I think." He wondered as he reached to light the first flame once more. When his hand was about to touch the sword to light the flame, he was suddenly lit on fire by it.

He then realized why he was chosen to light the flames. It was because needed something to feed off of in order to burn and he was what it needed to burn. "God fuuuucking daaaaaaaamnit!" Cain screamed as he burned alive.

He then heard a voice echo through his mind. "Your time has not come yet chosen one." Then in a flash of light he was no longer burning but not where he was second ago. It looked like a heavenly place a little to holy for him though to like.

He then looked around the strange place noticing a group of beings in front of him. He knew they weren't human right away by their size and looks. "Who the fuck are you guys?" Cain asked not truly caring. "We are the creator." they responded with powerful voices which would of made any mortal being tremble in fear of their power. The only reason Cain did not fear them was that he was fearless.

"Ok woppy do for you. Your soooo special." Cain responded while he was yawning out of boredom. "Listen well chosen undead we are not to be trifled with." One of the creators spoke slightly irritated by him. "Oh I'm so scared now." The chosen undead responded with as much sarcasm as he could get.

The oldest of these gods was a women who they seem to respect her. "Hello I am Mythral goddess of life." Her voice was gentle but powerful at the same time amazing him. "Chosen undead we offer you another chance at life when you were not an outcast."

Cain blinked at what she just said. '_Another chance at my old life, I know there's a catch but for what they are offering so wirth it.' _Cain thought. "Okay but first" Cain started "What's the catch?" "The catch is you will be our hand when we need it. You will punish those who are evil. You are shield to protect the innocent. That is what we want out of you." The goddess said to him.

He started to think about what he should do. "_It sounds like a fair deal but what if they betray me. No they saved me from suffering for ten thousand years. That alone binds me to do what they or my honor as a knight will be shamed. So ether way I have no other choice so why the hell not." _"Alright I go along but if your gods then why do you need me?" " we need you because we can not do any thing about it. For we are bound here."

That was when Cain noticed the chains holding them captive. "Who can trap a group of powerful gods like this." "My own son did this to us. He desired power above all else to the point he was willing to imprison his own family." She said with sadness and a tear rolling down her check.

" What do you need me to do for you guys" Cain said pitying them and how helpless they were. "Our first task for you would be to go to the denrim and prevent a man who thinks he is above all from raping innocent people." This sent Cain in a small rage for people like that who goes around raping were one of the things that pissed him the fuck off. "Just take me to this bastered and I will rip off his head." Cain growled ready kill. Mythral gave him a thin smile. " you are already there." Before the chosen undead could respond a flash of white light blinded him. "fuuuuuuuck!" Cain screamed when the flash blinded him.

**Will he save the day (yes) And what are the chances of any one reading this? Lets find out next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Ok boys round up the young and pretty ones I want to have fun tonight." Valendrian said with a smug smile plastered on his face. It been a few hours since he got knocked out but now he's back for what he wanted in the first place. He looked at the elves in front of him. He knew each one would be fun but one imparticler caught his eyes.

It was the same elf who hit him in the back of the head with a bottle. "You two bring that one to me now." Valendrian told two of his guards as he pointed at the elf. They grabbed her by both arms and dragged her over to him. "so you're the bitch who decided to hit me upside the head with a bottle." "My name is Shianni you shemlan asshole" She responded without fear. If she did have any she wasn't about to show it.

It was then one of the chantry sisters decided to try and make peace between the two groups. "People please" she began "today is a day of marriage and happiness." Vahgren simply laughed a t her. "The elves can do that on another day but today I want to have some fun." As soon as he finished he reached out and roughly griped her breast. When he did this it sparked bits of anger the crowd of elves. "Well you have a nice rack You will be the first I have fun with." He said with a smirk. "Ok boys take them to the cast…" was all he got out till he was blinded by a bright light.

Cain fell on the ground stomach first. He now remembered why he hated falling on the ground in his Havel gear. While He could do ninja flips in the armor, it still weighed a ton. He groaned as he tried to get up off the ground. "Damn it why coulden't they warn me that was going to hurt." Cain said as he stood up and stretched. He looked at the elves who were gaping at him. "What am I naked again?" When he finished he took notice of what is going on.

He saw that there were about twelve guards who were holding a small group of women. He also noticed that many of the elves were enraged but was accepting it. The last thing he saw was Valendrian dumb struck still gripping Shianni breast. He didn't need to know the name of the man he was hunting to know whom it was. At the sight of everything in front he felt instantly disgusted. The way this was all happening and no would do a damn thing to help the people. Cain took in a deep breath to calm himself down before speaking. "Ok may someone please tell me what the fuck is going on?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"Just about to bring some of these ladies back to the fort what of it?" Valendrian said after recovering from the shock of Cain suddenly appearing in front of them. _Ok I have few options here. I could one kill all these ass wholes but that will cause even more problems for elves. Option two is try to make peace with them. Maybe send them to some kind of brothel. Ok that sounds reasonable. _Cain thought as he tried to find a way to end this peacefully.

"Ok listen," Cain started "like most men, I LOVE tits but I make sure they want me first." While Cain was speaking, Valendrian whispered to one of his men "Kill him." Cain countiued to speak to them saying "So why don't you just go find a whore and have sex with them. At lest they try to please a man." "Why sure that sounds a lot better then what I had planned." Valendrian lied waiting for the guard to kill the man in front of smiled behind his helm. "Wonderful now how bout we go find som.." Cain said realizing a second too late that one of the guard was about to stab him through his visor.

The sword shoot through his visor into his head which would kill any one if he wasn't undead. He instantly backhanded the man sending the man backwards pulling out the sword with him. The guard stared at Cain in horror muttering so almost no one under stood what the man just said to him. "Nooneshouldsurvivethatwhatkindofmonsterishemakerh elpme"

Cain raised his hand silencing him. Cain resumed speaking "Bitch please, I'm the chosen undead." Cain turned back to the group and said "I was trying to make peace but now I'm just going to kill you mother fuckers." As he finished he pulled out his Abyssal Great Sword and parry dagger.

The men felt dread but fought no less fore they knew if they did not fight back they would die. After ten second Cain knew that these people were not trained well. They were swinging their sword almost every five second when he could swing his great sword faster in one hand. Also by how fast he killed six of them, he knew they only held their shields to show who they work for. So Cain decided to only parry them while he went to talk to one of the girls.

"So what's your name my lady." Cain said to Shianni while he was parrying six men at once. "My name is Shianni." She said slightly in awe of the man in front of her."That is good name Shianni, mine is Cain. Tell me are you single?" She could barley believe her ears right now. Here the man was fighting six other people and here he was trying to get a date. "No but I don't want to go out with you." She said hastily. "Ah balls. Oh well not the first time I got shot down." Cain said as he sliced off all of the guard heads off at once. He watched as the headless bodies hit the ground with a thump.

He looked around the area till he spoted Valendrian trying to make a run for it. Cain pick up one of the heads on the ground and kicked it towards Valendrian. He could not avoid the head fore it was too fast for Valendrain to escape. It was do to sheer luck for the head struck him right behind the knee knocking him on the ground.

Before he could get up Cain placed his boot on Valendrain back planting him in place. "Huh who knew a head could fly so far?" Cain said truly surprised it worked. "Please don't kill me I'll give you more gold then you can ever want." Valendrain said as he begged Cain to spare him. "Yeah not going to happen you dosh bag." Cain said as he brought his blade down on Valendrain's head killing him. Cain pulled his blade out of Valendrain head as he turned and said to the elves "Do any of you have beer on you?"

**Thank you for reading. Sorry for taking so long to post this. My computer kinda crashed. So ya hope you enjoyed the story. Also there will be a poll for this story so check it out. Oh and one more thing, I know there more then one person reading this so please review the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm sorry my lord but we have no beer." Said an elf still in shock. "What do you mean you have no beer!" Cain said while searching the bodies for money. "Well you see we don't have money to spare on drinks like that, we have wine but…" "Stop" Cain said silencing the elf.

"You mean to tell me that you have money to buy wine, but not a single bottle of beer? **What** in the royal fuck is wrong with you?" "It was for the wedding my lord." Said the elf trembling in fear. "Stop being a kiss ass with that my lord bull shit. For gods sake my name is Cain." Said the undead warrior as he stood up holding a pouch with few sovereigns in it.

"Ok now then can one of you point me to the nearest tavern so I can get drunk?" Cain said with hope he will get drunk. That was when a large group of guards easily larger than the twelve Cain killed appeared.

"See I told you the man killed them. Now can I have my money." Said the elf that Cain just remembered left right when he finished fighting the other. "Here your money you bloody elf now get lost." Said who Cain presumed to be the captain. "Ok" the guard captain began facing his guards "all of you surround the man and arrest him or kill him if he resists."

"What the fuck! Here I go saving people from rape and now the ones who are supposed to be the good guys are now trying to kill me." Cain said pissed off. " Not so fast" Said a man who wore armor and a skirt and had an amazing beard.

"My name is Duncan of the Grey Warden and I hereby invoke the right of conscription." "Um what's a Grey Warden?" Cain said confused noticing all the people shock expressions. That was when one of the Creators answered his question. "A grey warden is a…" "OK how bout from someone who has an amazing voice and wont piss me off."

Then a flash of light blinded Cain making him cover his eyes to avoid going blind. Where the flash of light was stood a man in a suit. "Who the hell are you" Cain said rubbing his eyes. "My name is Morgan Freeman, I was sent by those god fellows to help explain parts of this world to you when you need me to." Said the man who every one listened too.

"To answer your question, a Grey warden is someone who accepts a disease that makes them able to fight monsters known as darkspawn. Darkspawn are unholy thing that will do everything in their power to destroy this world and without the grey wardens to stop them all will fall. While with this disease though they are not likely to have children and will die in about thirty year and the disease can't be cured unless they have one of the last true remaining divine blessings that you have on you."

"I don't know why but for some reason I want to believe every word you say, could it be your voice or that aura around you?" Cain said with every one agreeing with him. "Now then call on me when you need help in understanding something." Freeman said as he vanished in a flash.

"Ok now then where were we again?" Cain said looking at the others. "You have two choices, one you can fight them all or you can join the Grey Wardens." Said Duncan wondering what was with Cain. "How about option three" Cain said waiting for the right moment. "What would option three be then?" Duncan said wondering what he was up to. "Option three is" Cain said taking a deep breath before blowing out mist to blind them. As the hacked and cough he took off in a full sprint out of the elven district into the main square of the city.

**Before anyone bitches please note I did this in a few hours,also note that this chapter is exactly (Not including this) 666 words long. I been wanting to do that for a while. About Morgan Freeman, well I was watching a documentary with him narrating and decided he deserved to be in the story.I mean realy have you heard his voice? Lastly please for God's sake review this please**


	4. Chapter 4

Cain sprinted through the gate to the city hoping he wouldn't have to kill anyone else today. He had no doubt he could kill them all but he didn't want to make it worse for the elves then it is.

"_Note to self kill elf who told guards" Cain_ thought as he entered the market district. He looked around trying to find to find a way out of the city and to somewhere people wouldn't try to kill him. (Which is nowhere.) Cain heard the yelling of the men behind them as they got out off the mist. He smiled to himself knowing that the guards were going to be throwing up for the poison was not anywhere close to as deadly he could make it.

That was when he spotted an alleyway for him to hide in. he took down through the alley only to find a dead-end. He look through it when he then spotted a cup on top of a crate. Right then an idea hit him like a lightning bolt through the sky.

Fxxxxxxxxxxxxuxxxxxxxxc xxxxxxxxkxxxxxxxxmexxxxxxxxxmyxxxxxxlxxxxxuxxxcxxx xkxxxsuxxxxxckxxxsxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I think he went down this Alley sir" one of the guards said to the captain.

"Ok men follow me" the Captain said as the men follow him into the alley. As they looked through the alley they could only find one man who was dressed in tattered clothes with hood holding a cup up.

"You there have you seen a man with massive armor going past here" "A man with a lot of armor pass through here saying something about heading to the docks sir." Said the man in a raspy voice.

"Thank you, ok men head to the dock on the double." Said the captain as he took off to try to catch the unknown knight.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cain laughed to himself as he realized how dumb the guards were. He already knew they weren't very bright and rather stupid but not this dumb.

"But then again this is a fan fiction being written by a fucking insane person." Cain said no longer sounding fucked up. In a flash of light he was clad in full elite knight armor with his crest shield and long sword equipped. While many underestimated the power of the simple blade it was very useful. As he walk down the streets in a calm manner he used the time to examine where he was.

The first thing he noticed was how many stalls there were which meant that the city was popular. It also meant he made foes with a huge group.

"_Good then I can strike fear into more people." _Cain thought with a thin smile as he walked through the stalls. He was looking for anything that he could benefit from. He took note of two stalls, one selling thing he presumed were for healing and the other one selling maps and compasses. He looked at the gold in his pouch and decided he had more than enough to buy them.

After he bought the items he knew he was ready to set out into the world. As he was heading to the gate he noticed a board near a church with people singing a boring song. Cain decided he would take a much better look at the board. He notice on the board there were bounties offering good amounts of coin.

"Well this is one way to make some good money" Cain said as he walked up to the women standing by the board. "Hello my lady, I wish to take the one with the bandits on the road if that is fine." Cain said noticing that it pays the most for a single one. She looked at him and nodded her approval of what he was about to do.

As he was about to leave to do what he needed to do, he was suddenly stopped by a guard.

"Why are you leaving the city?" the guard asked slightly bothered that a single man was leaving the city even if he was armed.

I'm after a fairly large bounty my good man" Cain responded showing the bounty on the bandits earning a strange look from the guard.

"Why would a single man go after so many? I mean it a battle that few can win their own." The guard said amazed at the bravery the chosen undead had.

"Good pay and slightly crazy are the only reason I would say so." Cain said with a shrug. "_And being unkillble helps to"_ Cain thought with a thin smile on his face.

"Alright then be careful out there because there are a shit load of dangers out there." The guard said thinking the man was crazy.

"Will do" Cain said as he walked away calmly to avoid suspicion of who he was. When he was out of the gates he knew a whole new world that was not tainted by undead of his kind. He knew this was his chance at a new life and if all he had do what is right. He soon began his journey across the road in to a small forest area that was not at all big.

That was when he heard them. They were by no means silent. They were trying to be but if you listened even a little you would hear them. He continued to walk forward even though he knew a set of arrows were aimed at him ready to kill him in a second if they could. Of course that would be their down fall,

As Cain waited for the arrows to rain down on him he already was forming a plan to kill them as fast as it could be. After a bit longer a group of arrows flew at him. While most of the arrows missed him, some did nail him in the back. Cain knew these wound would be fatal if he wasn't already dead so he pretended it was a lot worse than it was.

"Good job boys, the armor on this fellow should be worth a fair amount." Said who Cain presumed to be the leader. As they approached him, he had a throwing dagger hidden from them. "So any last words you bloody idiot" the leader said as he raised his axe to finish him off.

"Just this" Cain said as he jumped up and plunged his dagger into the man throat. "It takes a lot more than a few fucking arrows to kill me." Cain then ripped out his dagger and threw it at an archer ripping into his throat killing the man quickly. He then pulled out his sword gleaming in the sunlight.

"So which of you faggots is dying first?" Cain said looking at the men who were in shock. Cain rushed them killing them at speed that rivals some of the greatest swords men. Only three remained and they all them ran for their lives. Too bad Cain has mastered the ability to cast spells without a catalyst. Within seconds three soul spears were ripping through them.

"Well that was boring." Cain said as he looted the bodies seeing how much he could get from it. There was more than enough for him to buy a house and since he was traveling, a room in a tavern. He stopped only to rip out the arrow which wasn't easy for him to do. He then proceeded to head back to the city to get the money for the task.

"_For how easy that was I should only get three copper or something like that_" Cain thought as he neared the city gates. The guard who stop him was shocked to see Cain covered in blood walking as if he suffered no wounds at all.

"Holy shit your back, did you manage to get them?" the guard asked amazed that the knight walked as if nothing was wrong.

"Yeah their dead didn't clean up the bodies if you want to check it out."Cain said pointing behind him with a thumb.

"Well then sorry for doubting you my good sir." The guard responded amazed that they were at last they were dead. Cain nodded to the man as he walked pass him to the board. What he wasn't expecting was the one girl was singing a song about some bullshit god. He had to wait till she was done with her bloody singing to get his gold. As soon as he got the gold for the bounty he left right away to get some food and drinks.

After that he started to head to the gate which he soon got a few thanks for his deed. As soon he was out of the city, he laughed a happy smile for now was the time to explore the world now that he had a fair bit of gold. He knew he still had much to do if he wanted to truly be free to do what he wanted to do but now he was joyful.

**A total of 1500 words in this chapter of Cain causing hell. I haven't been on fanfiction or writing in a long time so sorry for taking so long. The reason I had to do this chapter though was because I saw 6 reviews 6 favs and 6 follows, but then Jaedon ruin it:( just kidding thanks for reviewing and the advice guys. Also please stop not answering pms! Its bothering me. Thx for the advice about the charters talking** **Xelnaga92. Also please tell me where you guys think he should go next ok.**


	5. Chapter 5

The chosen undead was drinking a beer in his room. He was glad he found the tavern when he did because it was starting to rain. He was studying the map and taking note of important areas. The first being the circle tower. He knew very little about it other than that many people were glad for its existence.

The next place he noticed was the city of Highever. He knew it was ruled by a noble and that it was the second largest city. He then saw the dwarven city of Orzammer. From what he learned there are a few races of humanoids. He also saw a forest known as the Brecilian forest.

There the group of elves known as the Dalish, the last groups who believed in the religion of the creators lived. The next thing he notices was Redcliff. While not as big as the other cities, it was still vital to Ferelden. The last thing he noticed was the Ruins called Ostagar.

It was there that the humans would make their stand against the horde. Cain sighed he still didn't know where to go next and the creators had yet to send him on anther mission. Cain then decided that it was time to learn a little more about the world he was in.

So he said out loud "Morgan Freeman I need some info" In seconds he appeared in front of Cain ready to answer his questions.

"What do you need Chosen undead?" Morgan asked.

"I need to know about the groups in this world." Cain said already knowing it won't be pleasant.

"Ah I see will lets start with the largest group. That would be the chantry. They believe in the Maker or also known as the god who betrayed the creators. They also despise all magic and seek to wipe it from the face of Thedas." Morgan Freeman said with his amazing voice.

"Wait, you mean to tell me that a religion seeks to wipe out all magic? Why in the fuck would they want to destroy all magic?" Cain said honestly shocked that the largest group was the one who seeked to destroy all magic.

"They want is destroyed because they believe it's a curse that is used by those who are evil." Morgan said with a small shrug.

"What causes them to think that?" Cain said wanting to understand how they could believe that.

"A story about how the dark spawn was born because of mages trying to enter the black city which is true to a limit. The mages tried to enter the black city because fallin din messed with their minds so he could destroy the mages."

"Why would he want that to happen?" Cain said wanting to know the answer to why he would want them dead.

"Whenever a mage is born he takes a small bit of his power but when the mages die the power returns to him with the power they gain through their training so he becomes more powerful with each of their deaths. Also since Tevinter keeps a steady supply of mages he still has them coming." Morgan answered with his magical voice.

"So that's why he does it." Cain said more to himself the he did to Morgan.

"The second largest would be the Qun who believes that all races are equal so long as they prove themselves. They also believe that you have pacific rolls that you must obey. They say that you are free to choose within your roll. They like the chantry hate magic." Answered Morgan Freeman.

"So it's a religion that for people who can't choose for themselves." Cain said shaking his head at how stupid it was. "Only fucking retards would join that"

"Most of the people join against their will for they tend to enslave any who resist their religion. The last group is the Dalish. They are made up of elves that chose to believe in the creators. Twice in history the other groups try to destroy them leaving very few left. The religion is primarily hated by the chantry who tried to wipe them out and took their home from them." Morgan said in a voice that would make anyone hate the chantry.

"So that means that I'm going to have a fair amount of fights with the fucked up chantry." He said with a small smile.

"Cain we have a task for you to complete." Said one of the gods he served out of nowhere.

"At last I was getting bored of sitting around doing nothing" Cain said getting up and hooking his sword to his belt.

"Your task will not be a small one sadly so be ready." Said another one of the gods who Cain has yet to learn about.

"Well then let's get started." Cain said putting on his helm.

**811 word long folks. I still need a place for Cain to head to next. To be honest this was just so our hero could learn a bit more about the world he's in. Please post a review and give a few hints (Not spelling this time!) Have a nice time my friends.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Your mission Chosen undead is to head to the tower of magi and punish those who causes great evil." The gods said to Cain as he headed out of the small tavern.

"What so special about the fucking tower that I'm needed?" He responded wanting to know what he was about to get into. He knew it was vital and belong to the Chantry but beyond that he knew nothing.

"The tower is similar to a prison. It is used to hold all those with magic and the mages are rarely used for anything unless it benefits the chantry. The mages are not allowed to have family and if they are found carrying child, they will have the child taken away from them when its born to never see them again." One of the gods finished with raw anger.

"Ok now that all levels of fucked up and why the fuck is that bullshit allowed?" Cain asked shocked by how that kind of thing was allowed.

"As Morgan Freeman told you earlier the Chantry is the most powerful group in existence at the moment." said the god of life with the smallest hint of disappointment for the world.

"Let me take their kids from them and lets see how they act." Cain muttered to him self as he took a quick look at the. He let out a groan at how far he would have to travel. He was a bit out of Denirem but the circle tower was in the middle of a lake.

"Why is the tower in the middle of the damn lake? Wait never mind I forgot the Chantry is crazy." Cain said as he decided on the road that would get him there as fast as possible. He saw that there was a tavern outside of the lake which he could rest at when he got there.

"Wait cant you just poof me there? Cain asked remembering how they summoned him into the world.

"I'm afraid we only had enough power to bring you into the world nothing more." One of the gods said to Cain. Cain just sighed as he stood up and started to head to the tower knowing it was going to be a long walk there.

* * *

_**A week later...**_

"At last im here!" Cain said no longer having to tread miles to get to where he needed to be. Cain took a few seconds t relax and examine what he was about to take on. . He then took a look at the tower and knew he wasn't getting in by surprise during the day or night. There was only one entrance to the tower and that was the front door which was being watched by Templars who Cain learned on his way there to be anti magic soldiers.

The second thing he noticed was that there was only one boat to get across with. As much as he would want to just take the boat and row to the tower, they Templars would be doing everything in their power to sink the small craft. Cain would be fucked if they did for Cain could never learn to swim.

"Why did I never learn to swim again?" Cain said annoyed with his luck. That was when an idea hit. "Well I tricked guards by being a beggar so how hard would it be to be Templar?" Cain said looking for a Templar he could knock out or kill if need be. Right then he saw a Templar heading out of the bar drunk.

"_Well that's well timed if I say so my self_." Cain thought as man started to stumble to the forest. Cain silently followed him to the forest ready to surprise the man.

_**Five minutes later...**_

"Morgan is there anything I need to know before I head into the tower?" Cain said after he finished putting on the armor and tying the man to a tree. Cain even went to the point of gaging him with a piece of cloth.

"Well you see that blue potion on him?" Morgan asked Cain who nodded back. "The chantry use those to keep their Templars in line. Its a drug to them and they need it to stay sane once they take it for the first time."

"Does it increase their powers?" Cain asked wonder why they would take it.

"While they do say it does, it's just a way to control them so they don't betray the chantry." Morgan answered Cain question proving the chantry was a manipulative group. "Anyways you will need to hold onto that if you want to pass as a Templar."

"Thanks Morgan" Cain said as Morgan disappeared. Cain started to head to the docks knowing that it was going to be interesting time.

**Hi guys sorry for the short chapter but i was running out of ideas. So when i did get an idea i wrote this ASAP. Also i understand i need to work on spelling (beat you guys to it :) Also did anyone spot the secret message about Cain life in chapter 4? Anyways please review and also looing for a beta if anyone of you want to be one.**


End file.
